


Waking Up With Rin

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Series: Free!xReader Oneshots [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bath, Breakfast, F/M, Oneshot, bed, reader - Freeform, up - Freeform, wake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just imagine if Matsuoka Rin was your boyfriend, and you could wake up next to him, make him breakfast and take a bath together... well just read this :3 and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up With Rin

Your eyes flickered open as a slight movement woke you. You returned from the land of dreams into a world of warmth, comfort and birdsong, nestled gently into your boyfriend's bare chest, a soft duvet wrapped tightly around the both of you. It was summer, and already quite a warm morning, made even hotter by the fact that you were wearing shorts and a vest, and he was wearing just a pair of pyjama trousers.  
"Good morning, beautiful," Rin whispered, wrapping his right arm even tighter around you. "Sorry, did I wake you?"  
"No, it's alright," you replied sleepily, closing your eyes again and pressing yourself closer into him. "I was nearly awake anyway."  
Rin made a soft noise of contentment at this before turning his face towards you and gently kissing the top of your head.  
"When were you planning on getting up?" he asked, failing at being subtle with his request. "We could just stay here all day?"  
"I'd like that," you smiled, laying your left hand on his stomach underneath the blanket. "Although it is rather hot. How about I fetch us some breakfast, and then we go take a bath together?"  
A mischievous grin played around Rin's handsome face as he heard these words, as previous wishes to stay in bed disappeared in a flash. He removed his arm from around your shoulders and rolled over onto his side, reaching over to his bedside table and silently telling you to hurry along with the food!  
You sighed, smiling to yourself at the pure cheek as you climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Rin's house was organised and tidy, mainly due to his mother's need to impress her son's girlfriend, which made preparing a gorgeous breakfast quite easy. You made a pile of toast with butter, grilled some sausages and fried some eggs before diluting two glasses of orange juice and piling the lot onto a precariously balanced wooden tray. You stumbled up the stairs and almost ploughed into Gou in the process, stopping for a quick conversation during which she agreed to let you use the bathroom and to open the bedroom door ahead of you, which prevented any unnecessary spillages.  
"Breakfast is served!" you sang, backing into the room only to discover that Rin could not hear you, having jammed in his earphones during the time you were in the kitchen.  
You placed the tray down on your bedside table and placed your hands on your hips, scowling down at your blissfully oblivious boyfriend. He didn't even seem to have noticed you enter the room!  
"Oi! Rin!" you shouted as you launched yourself on top of him, earning a strangled cry of surprise from the redhead. "Get back to reality, breakfast is served!"  
You repeated those last three words very slowly, at incredible volume, to make absolutely sure he heard you this time. This made Rin jump again and he rolled sideways off the bed, his earplugs and mobile phone falling onto the carpet as he grabbed at the duvet, and succeeded in pulling you down along with him. You landed in a tangled mess of pyjamas and quilt, both of you laughing and blushing slightly. You had tumbled on top of Rin, but he soon reversed the position, flipping you over onto your back and pinning your wrists down above your head.  
You giggled and shrieked playfully, trying to squirm away from him. But he was too strong for you to overpower, and quickly managed to kiss you, pressing his mouth into yours. You were completely stuck between Rin and the carpet, but to be honest you didn't care, the sight you were seeing wasn't bad after all.  
He pulled away from you, slightly breathless and with a somewhat evil smirk on his face.  
"That was naughty," he said, still holding you to the floor. "You should never disturb a sleeping shark, so now you're going to pay."  
Your stomach twisted in anticipation as your breathing increased, waiting for the so-called-punishment you were about to receive. But you were unfortunately spared this treatment by the entrance of Gou. She pushed open the door and started to speak, but turned bright red when she caught sight of the two of you on the floor.  
"I was just... um... coming to tell you that the bathroom is free, for whenever you two want to... err... use it..." she said awkwardly, before hurrying out of the room as fast as she could and resolutely closing the door behind her.  
Rin and yourself burst out laughing, finally standing up and going to eat breakfast. You made your way through the various options whilst sitting side by side on the bed, a wide smile on your face that grew with every compliment Rin made about your food.  
"Oh stop it!" you laughed, shoving him playfully as he marvelled at the eggs. "All I did was put them in a pan! It's not like I prepared a Baked Alaska within ten minutes!"  
"Huh? What's that?" Rin asked, turning innocently around to you with half a piece of toast in his mouth.  
You giggled and removed it, before answering him.  
"It's a large pudding, with ice cream and cake, with a meringue on it," you said, surprised that you even knew this.  
"Mmm, sounds tasty!" Rin said, swallowing the last of his breakfast and standing up.  
He had clearly been planning this surprise attack all morning as the second you also got to your feet, he sprung forward, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you up into the air. You shrieked as he carried you in a most un-gentlemanly fashion towards the bathroom, earning a very strange look from Gou as you passed her in the hall.  
Once in the bathroom, Rin deposited you onto the cool, tiled floor and locked the door, giving you enough time to get to your feet and turn on the taps. Rin winked cheekily at you as water filled the bottom of the large tub, making you shiver in anticipation. If only taps could fill containers faster! This wasn't going to be the first time you had seen each other naked, and it certainly wasn't the first time you had been in water together, having swam in the pool on many occasions.  
"Well I have to say, I really don't see the need for these clothes anymore!" he exclaimed, lunging forward and gasping the bottom of your vest, trying desperately to pull it over your head.  
"Rin!" you cried, grasping his wrists and trying to force your vest back down over your exposed stomach. "Rin, you pervert!"  
He raised his eyebrows mischievously at you and threw his entire strength over you, your arms flailing above your head as he succeeded in removing your vest. You gasped and aimed a punch at his shoulder, which he dodged and ran around the back of you, sticking his hands in the pockets of your shorts and dragging them down your legs. They fell around your ankles as, once again you felt Rin pick you up and drop you several paces ahead of your abandoned pyjamas. Now completely exposed, you checked that the door was indeed locked before you leapt towards Rin, who was temporarily occupied with staring longingly at you. He didn't even resist when you undid the string that held up his trousers and they fell to the floor, in fact, he willingly kicked them off before walking towards you and sliding his fingers through your hair.  
You glanced over at the bath, and saw it to be almost full to the brim! Crying out in shock, you ran forward and shut off the taps just in time, pulling Rin with you by the hand. Turning to face him again, you grinned with relief and handed him a hair-tie, bundling your own locks up into a messy bun as you watched him pull the longer strands back into that cute little ponytail.  
As you had expected, Rin lifted you off the floor once again, lowering you into the warm water and letting you down with a soft splash before climbing into the bath himself. He settled himself so that he could lean his back against the side, as he pulled you towards him to sit between his legs. He hugged you closer, resting his chin on top of your head and closing his arms around you. A dark blush coloured your cheeks as you felt his toned chest muscles press up against your back.  
Rin sighed contentedly, closing his eyes before speaking.  
"What do you want to do with the rest of the day then?" he asked, casually splashing some of the warm water up into your face.  
You spluttered, and slapped his hand by means of repayment.  
"I don't know, but I suppose the water will go cold eventually," you mused, trying to think of something cheeky and clever to say that could rival Rin's witty conversation. "I don't suppose the bedroom's an option, as we have already scarred your sister for life enough toady!"  
"I'm sure I could get rid of them somehow," Rin growled, making you jump as you felt his breath unexpectedly at the back of your neck. "Then we could relocate there."  
You grinned even though you knew he couldn't see you. What kind of an idiot would you be if you turned down that offer?  
"I'll give you a hand turning them out of the house," you replied slyly, trying to picture the look on his face. "But don't go jumping ahead of time!"  
"That's right," Rin replied, nuzzling your shoulder. "The bath's still hot."  
"Not as hot as you," you breathed, reaching a hand above your head to entwine your fingers in his hair, pulling a few strands out of the ponytail.  
Rin chuckled softly, startling you with a sudden kiss to the back of your neck.  
"Nah, you're hotter," he said.  
"No way, you're the hottest!" you exclaimed.  
"We'll have to agree to disagree on this one, I think," Rin said, making a very good point. "Or else we'll end up stuck in a repeating time-loop all morning!"  
The two of you laughed, and you glanced out of the window into the brilliant sunshine of late morning, watching the occasional bird fly into sight. It was going to be a wonderful day, and you could not wait to get started!


End file.
